Song dedicated to you
by Jigoku-to-Hana
Summary: Zero, a rebellious high schooler to the point where people call him a delinquent but...he have a BIG secret.& What will happen to him when the good-looking student council president, Kaname accidently found out about it? How can Zero escape Kaname? Contains OC! might change to M rated.
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys! I know I don't write a lot but I guess I'll give it a try again..since I've been reading multiples of story I might be doing better in this one**

**I just got the idea for this story since I made my OC and my OC is kinda like utaite which is for singing!**

**oh well...hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**It's already painful. It's very painful.**

**Why is it this much painful?**

**Ah it's painful. I want to let you know.**

**I only want you to know.**

**It's already agonizing. It's very agonizing.**

**Why is it this much agonizing?**

**I want to see you. I want to see you.**

**This area of my chest feels very painful.**

Today just another normal fine day at school..birds chirping, students laughing..but there's one person who hates everything..that person is..well Zero! He's really pissed & just by the look of it no one dares to go near 's pissed at his brother,Ichiru, well not that he really can hate his brother after all Ichiru is the only family he have left.

He's pissed cause he just received a message from Ichiru wanting him to go back home 's pissed cause Ichiru should have known that Zero won't be coming home early cause he has a 'job'...since he's too preoccupied with thinking..he didn't even realize his name being called.

"..ro!" Zero sigh while thinking 'guess I have to say no then' "ZERO!" as he heard his name being called, he then turn around only to faced with a handsome-looking guy with dark grey hair with slight maroon at the end complete with aqua blue completely familiar with the said person.

"Haru...what do you want?" the said person named Haru only frown at Zero's or Haruto Light has been Zero's bestfriend since they first met which is since than the teachers,the headmaster, only Haru can be near Zero as other people were afraid of him.

"Not 'what do you want'...You're okay? You've been sending killing aura all the time you know? People might think you're serious" what Haru said was true...a few people were whispering among themselves while glancing at Zero..some others just ran away after seeing the silverette.

Zero then really wanted to have some peace but everyday just the the spring-named person can manage to ease him at times."I'm fine,Ichiru just wanted me to go back home & help him with his usual thing~" Zero just stare outside the window while waiting for his friend's reply.

"so? are you going back or do you want to go to your 'work'?" Yes, Haru knows about his be exact his one of the people that knew about his 'secret job'.In his life right now only Ichiru, Haru, the headmaster (**maybe? since it's Cros**s) & his , you didn't read it wrong..I did wrote manager ...cause if you wanted to know Zero's secret job is as a ... **FAMOUS SINGER!** XD ...no one knew it was him bacause his been using the name '**Silver ROZE**'

He's been keeping it a secret for over a year now & next week was supposed to be his 5th month for the 2nd turn his head around to face Haru before replying "no...I got to go to my deadline of release was supposed to be next week..but they want to finish it this week so they can clear up the music video for it by next week" as soon he finish saying that..he stand up & grab his bag to go to work but by the door...**BAM!**

"ZERO!" Haru shouted running towards Zero who is now knock down by bumping into a Zero get up,Haru stole a glance at the person by the door & he just couldn't believe what he's seeing."Daijoubu ka,Kiryuu-kun?" a concern voice which is possessed by a blondy with emerald eyes said from behind of his who has recovered from dizziness reply "Takuma-senpai...yeah,I'm fine" the said person just smile happily before patting his friends back telling him to say sorry.

Zero really can't believe it...he's just bumped into the no.1 jerk(**to him of course**). "I'm sorry..please be careful next time,Kiryuu-kun" came like a whisper but Zero heard it loud & clear. "I will...**_Kuran_**-senpai" Zero said filled with hatred as if the name were a poison to course, just when our beautiful silver-haired angel with melodic voice wanted to get out he just had to bumped into the no.1 good-looking**(pfft!)** jerk who is also the student council president named...Kaname Kuran.

Everyone who goes/will go to this school knows him whether it's the 2nd years/3rd years even the freshmens knows ..."AHH! ZERO,YOU'LL BE LATE!" the sudden out burst of his friend made him was supposed to be at his work place at 5:00 p.m but now it's 20 minutes past 5 & he sure as hell knows that his manager will be the that's piss with him.

"Oh man! I'm so dead! Gotta go Haru, take care of Ichiru for me!" he sprinted with his bag out of the school building while waving at Zero's out of sight..Haru can't stop looking at **_Kuran_**-senpai who is looking at where Zero ran of to with eyes fill with curious?

* * *

done! I know it's short but this is my first attempt if it's okay then maybe I'll write more!

**SONG** :~ Totemo itai itagaritai - by VOCALOID!

btw...if it's similar to any fanfic please tell me the name of the fanfic so I'll try to make it different

also btw..Haru/Haruto Light is my OC for Vampire Knight! oh well..R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! I've return again with a new chapter! I wanted to give my gratitude to all that follows/favourite/review my story.**

**Disclaimer : **Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino .. (even though I wish I did) ... I only own the plot and the OCs!

**- Chapter start! XD –**

Haru now is at Zero's & Ichiru's house & Ichiru's...throwing a tantrum."How could he left his own little brother?!" Yes,Haru sometimes has to dealt with it, since Zero got the job as a singer, he's the one that have to dealt with Ichiru..& right now Ichiru's the one that's pissed, at him mostly.

"How come you didn't stop him,HARU~?" Ichiru maybe smiling but that's not a smile, even if it is..that's a smile of a murderer...& if Haru not showing any expressions right now, he probably might already piss in his pants.

'ZERO! HELP ME!'

**-Meanwhile at Zero-**

"Zero-chan~why are you late..again~?" Zero so damn! Because the walk from school to his work place takes about 30 minutes & plus with his lateness of 20 minutes .. let's just say he might be reaching the hell's gate right now, & the demon king is right in front of him.

The manager or Yamato-san as Zero calls him knew that Zero still under age if compared to his senpai at the company and he always have to dealt with his brother & school so again he just let it slip right past his thought.

"You really need to get your time straight...here, the project" Yamato handed Zero a file with blue cover & a white lining at the Zero's finish reading it..they then goes to the recording room, as soon as they arrived,Zero was shocked, there in the studio recording is his beloved senpai named...Akane Ryuuzaki.

"Ryuu-chan~!" he can't help but just ran towards the said man wanting to hug Ryuuzaki is Zero's senpai at his work..he sometimes help Zero with his recording or anything that Zero needs help with.

"Miss you,Yuu-chan" Ryuu just can't help but 've last seen the boy a month ago and he still loves the boy as take a sniff at Zero's hair which is fill with lavender Ryuu has fallen in love for Zero and he's pretty head over heels for the stay in that position for some while until Zero's manager cough feeling weird and nervous with the atmosphere.

Zero who realized it just turn beat red then free himself from Ryuu's embrace while Ryuu just laughed his ass of at Zero's tantrum.

**~(time skip~ :3)~**

Zero just finish recording & he has called Haru telling he'll be home in a few minutes not realizing the no.1 person that he don't want to meet is standing right behind him...just as he turn around...! He really is SO DEAD~!

"K-Kuran..."

**How's that? Pretty okay right? Sorry if it's short**

**So right now the OC that will keep appearing is Haru,Yamato & Ryuu … there might be more but let's just see what will happen in the future.**

**PLEASE R& NEXT TIME,BYE!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey guys! This is just a simple author's note..

I've realized there's a lot of reviews about the letters missing

Well honestly I don't really know what happen to it…when I want to publish it or anything it keeps missing a few letters & words..I want to edit it but it keeps deleting the word so I'm really sorry but I can't correct it but if you want..

I can post it at deviantart(only if you wanted me too)..maybe there it will be full even though it's just the same

Btw… thanks again for the reviews,the favourites & the followers of this story!

Also I'm sorry about my grammar

& maybe I WON'T be uploading any chapter soon as I'm busy with ... stuffs -_-


	4. Chapter 3

**Thx again for the review,favourite & followers for this story! Once again I'll try to improve on my grammar so I'm sorry if there's anything weird/wrong.**

**Disclaimer :-** Vampire Knight belong to the great Matsuri Hino-san … while I only own the plot & OCs

**Zero's POV**

UWAHH! This is the worst day ever! First I got to work late,Second, I got lectured from Yamato-san from being late & now…THIS?!

"..yuu-kun?" Kuran's here.**HERE! RIGHT BEHIND ME!**

I can't take it anymore! GOD! Please let this be a dream or much better please let me die right now right here!

**Normal POV**

Kaname really didn't expect knew that the silverette hates him,**REALLY HATES HIM** but for him to daze off for not even realize he has been calling his name was just plain… the silverette would replied even though it's with just a simple glare.

Then he does something that NORMALLY people won't do…he put the 2 tin cans of cold drinks that he have at Zero cheeks.

"KYAA!" Zero yelped jumping a few inches from the ground (AN: he's squatting if you're wondering)

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Zero yelled while covering both of his cheeks.

"Gomen…I've been calling your name for a while but you don't seem to realize so I thought.." Kaname then put the cans back in the plastic bag he's holding before Zero interrupt.

"W-well I'm fine!" fortunate for Zero someone decide to butt in their conversation (AN: not really a conversation right? 0.0)

"Yuu-chan?"

**Zero's POV**

"Ryuu-chan!"

Thanks goodness! Now's Ryuu-chan's here maybe I can avoid Kuran! High five to myself! XD

**Normal POV**

"What are you doing here?" Ryuu decided to ask while helping Zero getting up from the ground.

"I-it's nothing" Zero extremely embarrassed right now,meeting his no.1 rival(?) in front his though Ryuu knew about his school life he can't help but feeling embarrassed.

"Well if you excuse us,I got to send Yuu-chan back home.._**Kuran**_-san" not giving Kaname the chance to reply, Ryuu then walk away pulling Zero's hand.

Kaname just stood there before he realize 'Did I give away my name?'

**Author : **=_= What did I just did to this chapter?

**Zero :** YEAH! WHAT DID YOU DO?! Being save by Ryuu?! I'm not that weak! -/-

**Ryuu :** It's okay~ I'll be there when Yuu-chan needs me :3

**Author : **Enough with the lovey dovey talk…again I'm sorry for this chapter..Ran out of ideas

**Kaname : **Please R&R for the sake of our appearance in this story..Till next time..btw who do want Zero to end up with?

**Author : **Are you challenging Ryuu? :3

**Zero :** O/O


End file.
